Your purple eyes
by radioactive edelweiss
Summary: Hypothetically speaking: if Watari's sex change potion did work and he tested it on someone...one shotOOCness, sliightly Tsusoka...you have been warned


**Your purple eyes**

The title just appeared in my head…probably inspired by the atreyu song 'your private war'…this isn't a song fic anyway

It started as an ansgty fic but I somewhy ended up writing something completely different

So eh…I know that I lost the rhythm somewhere near the end --sweatdrop--

There is no pairing…sliiiiightly TsusukixHisoka, but it's not much

Warning: OOCness --nods--

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei**

* * *

The cake had been sitting there all morning…and afternoon. It was a chocolate cake with several layers of frosting. Some strawberries decorated the top, powdered sugar was spread lazily over the topmost layer. The cake itself was pretty huge, it was inviting even for those who despised sugar. Tsusuki had been trying to keep his hands off it for such a long time. He did his best to take his mind away from the scent, the chocolatey scent that filled every corner of his mind and…great…he was drooling again. He pouted…'Soka wouldn't like his drool all over his favorite jacket. Why again had he asked him to stay there? Why tempting him? Tsusuki's eyes drifted back to the cake, there was a fork and a plate conveniently placed next to him…how curious…he hadn't noticed those before. He glanced back in front of him, innocently playing with his hands. 'Just don't think about the cake next to you…the sweet, delicious…ah…screw it…' 

A few minutes passed by, the cake was gone. The plate was still clean and had remained untouched. When Hisoka decided to return Tsusuki was leaning against the chair, arms over tummy, a sheepish grin printed on his face.

"What the hell have you done?!" The blond's eyes were wide with surprise…or was it anger? Ah…whatever

"I was hungry!" Tsusuki pouted

Hisoka rolled his eyes

"Aw…you don't love me anymore?"

Hisoka blushed furiously and left, ripping his jacket from Tsusuki's grasp. Why again has he asked his partner to hold it?

Tsusuki yawned and made his way to his bedroom. After such a meal he deserved some sleep did he? He quickly slipped into his pyjamas and went to bed, without even bothering to close the door.

Unknown to him, a certain scientist had meant to leave a certain cake unguarded.

Amber eyes stared at the figure sleeping on Tsusuki's bed. Watari was happy…no…happy was not strong enough…he was overwhelmed with joy, excited…and well…no thesauri in the world had enough synonyms to describe this bliss.

It was almost midnight. Hisoka wondered what had possessed Tsusuki to stay in his bedroom what was left of the day. He should check on him…that's what partners are for…anyway he didn't want to miss a chance to scold him for having…skipped the whole afternoon.

The door to the other shinigami's bedroom was a bit open. He pushed it enough to fit his head through the opening. "Hey Tsu-" His eyes widened at the sight of a woman entangled in the sheets, she was wearing Tsusuki's pyjamas, hugging his pillow close to her chest…the scene made Hisoka shiver…was it anger? Jealousy maybe? Regret? He slammed the door shut, running to their office, tears making their way down his cheeks?

The teen was surprised to find out that he wasn't the only one who wasn't getting any sleep.

"Watari-" Hisoka panted, trying to regain his breath "have you seen Tsusuki?"

The honey blonde turned her head to look at him "I-"

"Oh erm…sorry…" Hisoka blushed softly, spinning on his heels and running away.

"Uh…okay…" Watari shook her head and resumed organizing.

Hisoka ended up spending the rest of the night lying against a sakura tree, staring at the sky. When had they hired a female scientist? And one who had such a close resemblance to Watari…one Watari was enough…

He laughed softly at that thought, his smile faded as soon as he remembered the other woman. Who did she think she was to lie on his partner's bed like that? Or to wear his favorite pyjamas? Or to snuggle his pillow so close?

The teen froze. What if Tsusuki himself had allowed her to sleep on his bed…to show off his sleep wear…to cuddle with his pillow…speaking about...what if it was a temporal substitute for his partner?

He furiously shook away the mental image…since when did he care so much about Tsusuki's love life?

* * *

Tsusuki slowly stirred. It was already eight o clock...oh goshies…oh sweet dears…he would be yelled at again by Soka chan. He pouted. Not fair. 

He stretched himself, sighing softly. He raised an eyebrow, his voice was softer than before… weird.

He shrugged and lazily dragged himself to the bathroom.

A terrified high pitched scream was heard all over Meifu

Tsusuki panted. His hands landed on his face as he examined himself, determined to see if it was just a joke the mirror was playing on him. But no, it was all bitterly true.

Her hair was still chocolate brown, but it was waist length and a long fringe covered her eyes. Tsusuki mentally cursed…he couldn't go to work like that…yet again he couldn't risk to stay in the apartment…he would be dead if someone found him…specially if that someone was Hisoka.

She went into puppy mode, crying as she wondered how much Soka chan would scold her. Ah well. She shook those thoughts away as she decided to go to work anyway…since she had decided that this new…body…was the consequence of ending up being Watari's guinea pig…again…. She rummaged though the contents of her closet, all the clothes she had before were too big for her. She rolled her eyes, a brilliant idea popping into her mind. That idea was actually dreadfully not bright and delightfully not sweet, but…she didn't realize it just then.

Tsusuki wrapped herself in a trench coat and teleported inside Hisoka's apartment, rolling her eyes as her partner's lecture about privacy echoed inside her mind. After a bit of hesitation, she entered the younger shinigami's room and opened his closet, proceeding to try out his outfits.

All his clothes just fit perfectly.

She chose a pink blouse to go with the jeans she had found neatly folded inside the first drawer. After making a mental note to thank him later on even if he would get yelled at, Tsusuki teleported to the office.

She just walked around, trying to get someone to ask her if they could help her. She didn't receive such an invitation, instead getting dragged by two girls while on her way to her office. She recognized them as Saya and Yuma. 'Aw dammit…'. "I see that you are wearing Soka's clothing hmm? I bet that he'd like to se you in something less…formal?'" "What about a pweety pink house dress?" the other Hokkaido girl added as the female they were dragging shivered, rivers of tears ran down her face as they dragged him.

Hisoka was filling out some paperwork. His pen was still attached to the paper when a scream came out of nowhere. After looking around, he stared back at the paper, finding out that he had made a long black line downwards. "Damn…" he sighed and left the office, ready to murder whoever was responsible for the flaw in his report.

It didn't take long for him to hear desperate calls for help, as well as giggles. He rolled his eyes, having spotted Saya and Yuma and their innocent victim. "Okay girls…I think it's enough now". Saya pouted "You always ruin our fun! Or are you jealous? Tis the last time we dress up someone else with your stuff, we promise! teeheehee" Hisoka shot her a death glare "Whatever…" .

Yuma pouted. Saya pouted. Both fled after the death glare intensified.

"You saved meee!" The…innocent(?) victim glomped him. Hisoka let out a soft grunt in complaint, recognizing her as whoever had been in his partner's bed. After a while he decided to speak. "…I'm not mad at you."

"Why should you be?" She was genuinely confused.

"Nevermind…" He rolled his eyes and pushed her off him. It was weird. He was mad at her before but not anymore, he didn't understand why…now she was wearing one of the pink house dresses the Hokkaido girls tortured him with.. As he looked at her, involved deeply in though, he couldn't help but to admire her soft features, her long chocolate hair and lovely violet eyes…VIOLET EYES?!

"TSUSUKI?!"

The girl beamed

"Somebody recognized me!" Her eyes were closed, a huge grin decorating her face.

Hisoka turned away, being completely sure that he was blushing all over. He pushed his grinning partner away (she had tried to glomp him again) and tried to stand upright, his partner was still latching to his leg, though.

"You will help me find Watari riiight?" Tsusuki's grip tightened

"Yeah whatever" the teen tried to shake her off

"You're so mean…"

_**-Veevee**_


End file.
